


A Little Spice.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Aladdin (1992), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Implied Relationships, It'll probably break your brain., Multi, implied polyamory, or starting to have one at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Eric should have realized a long time ago he was a fan of 'different'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Disney's Aladdin/Little Mermaid, Aladdin/Prince Eric: diplomatic relations - "Wow, things are...really different in your kingdom."_

**Title:** A Little Spice.  
**Fandom:** Disney: Aladdin/The Little Mermaid.  
**Warnings:** It'll probably break your brain.  
**Characters/couples:** Aladdin/Eric, Jasmine/Ariel.  
**Summary:** Eric should have realized a long time ago he was a fan of 'different'.  
**Rating:** PG13.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Disney's Aladdin/Little Mermaid, Aladdin/Prince Eric: diplomatic relations - "Wow, things are...really different in your kingdom."_

**A Little Spice.**

Things had been less awkward when there had been the thugs to take care of and when he and Aladdin had been running (or flying and, good grief, he had never been motion sick over a ship in his life but what a flying rug could cause to his stomach) to save the girls... only to find that Jasmin and Ariel had already taken care of the men inside and they had been found just chatting and giggling to each other, like long lost friends, a sword by Jasmine's side and Ariel's diplomatic dress thorn and dirty and she seemed very happy about that, too. His princess still disliked complete outfits a lot. And he and Al, well; there was something to say about becoming friends with someone while fighting.

Of course, the awkwardness was back now that they were celebrating the new treaty between their kingdoms since it was just different. God blessed, Ariel's natural enthusiasm about different things 'humans' did meant that she had taken to the implacable heat of Agrabah with a good mood which had just gotten better now that she was dressed in the. Well. Much less suffocating clothes that princess Jasmine had given her that clung low to her hips and tight to her breasts in what, Eric thought, was probably similar enough to being naked under water. And she seemed really interested in the dance Jasmine was trying to show her, with the twirling and bending and the... the thing with the stomach and arms and the. Yeah.

"You look as if you had been punched." Al grinned, easy and handsome and Eric guessed more than a little inhebriated; whatever it was he was pouring was strong and Eric, who after having spent most of his childhood surrounded by sailors and thus, had learned to swear up a storm and chug rum long before he was sixteen and thus could hold most alcohol quite well, was finding himself a little dizzy, too. "I guess the girls will cause that?"

"And your kingdom, a little," Eric grinned back, shaking his head, even as he took notice of the rest of the dancers, frowning a little because he had thought at first, with the veils and silky clothes, that all of them had been girls but now that some of those veils were dropping, he was starting to notice that many of them didn't have breasts whatsoever. "Things are... well. Different, here."

"Different bad?" Al asked.

His body was kind of really warm against his, Eric noticed. After all the formalities were thrown away, he had just stayed in his shirt and trousers, even leaving his boots aside to the cool tiles of the palace, and the pillows they were against where really smooth. Eric drank a bit more. It was, he noticed, really good alcohol. He would have to see to take some back to his kingdom. With the. The outfit that Ariel was usi-and dropping bits of it, as she and Jasmine kept on dancing, the contrast between their skins enthralling.

His skin was more tanned, though, so he glanced down where Al's arm was against his over the same pillow. It was a nice difference all the same. Al grinned at him, way too close for it to be casual, his grin close to his, and the girls were holding each other, Eric noticed, and he was a little surprised to find no jealousy in him. He always thought that, in a situation like that... he grinned back at Al, leaning to press their lips together for a moment, tasting the liquor in his mouth.

"Nah," Eric answers, grinning. He was already married to a former mermaid. He should've long ago realized he was a fan of 'different'. "Definitely not bad."


End file.
